Among Doctors and Spiders
by Karissagrace
Summary: When Amy Pond, Rory Williams, River Song and The Doctor decide to take a trip to New York, they come across a mysterious teenager, Peter Parker, and his girlfriend Gwen Stacy who is still recovering from the death of her dad. Caution: Contains spoilers for season 6
1. Chapter 1: I Was Enchanted To Meet You

**Hello everyone! Before you begin to read my FanFic, I must give you a little back story. Recently, my friends have talked about Doctor Who a lot so I decided to watch it so that I would understand what they talk about. The first episode I saw was The Impossible Astronaut I know, I know. It was stupid to start on the first episode of season 6 but that was the earliest one I recorded. My friends always talk about it and explain to me the gist of many episodes but I was still so confused I almost stopped watching it, but Matt Smith was so damn funny that I decided to give it another chance. Good thing I did. Then I watched Daleks take Manhattan and Evolution of the Daleks 'cuz Andrew Garfield (my favorite actor) was in it and I wanted to see David Tennant as the 10th Doctor. I saw The Curse of the Black Spot, Let's Kill Hitler, and the first four episodes of the first season with the 9th Doctor. I don't really know Doctor Who as much as I want to, but I wanted to write a FanFic so badly. I'm not a complete Whovian yet because I only saw nine episodes so I will get a lot of information wrong. I got most of the information of the season with the 11th Doctor from WIKIA and my best friends. If I get any information wrong about anything, please (kindly) tell me and I'll try my best to fix it. This Fic will have The 11th Doctor, Amy Pond, Rory Williams, and River Song (AKA Melody Pond). It will be told by all of their point of views- along with Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy's. I don't know if River meets up with them again 'cuz I haven't seen the ones after let's kill Hitler but I wanted to add her so badly. I also don't know if Amy has ever visited New York but again, I wanted them to be in NY for this Fic. I will explain the rest at the end of the Fic. BTW: I got an idea from another FanFic that the chapter title is lyrics from a song. So for this chapter I did ****Enchanted**** by Taylor Swift. I'll probably do this for every chapter title.**

* * *

Chapter 1: I Was Enchanted to Meet You.

**Amy's POV:**

"And here we are, New York, the year two thousand and twelve." The Doctor exclaimed as we stepped out of the wooden, blue police box. Time Relative Dimensions In Space- or The TARDIS for short- as The Doctor called it. The four of us glanced around. It was dark, probably eight o'clock at night. From the looks of it, we must have landed in Central Park. It was my idea to come here. I always wanted to go to New York ever since I was a little girl. The Doctor owed me for leaving me waiting for him to return for twelve years. I met him when he crashed into my backyard. There was a crack in my wall that was very suspicious looking and it terrified me. I asked him if he could help me. He went to the TARDIS and told me he would be back in five minutes, but the space-time continuum went out of control so he left me waiting for him to return for twelve years. Hence my nickname, the Girl Who Waited. I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Amelia Jessica Pond. I prefer Amy. My husband Rory Williams and I are traveling with The Doctor and River Song. This particular adventure is a little different than what we normally have. This adventure is when we met a certain seventeen year old boy who is unlike any one- or anything- we've ever seen before. He's not stranger or crazier or scarier than what we usually encounter. He's just very different. Unusual. Almost as unusual as The Doctor himself, who is sometimes a little… strange. He is a time lord after all- the last of them. The Raggedy Doctor- my nickname I created for him when I first met him- is definitely different. Where was I going with all of this? Oh right, the boy.

"I wonder if any shops here sell fezes. I'll have to get myself a few. Oh and bow ties. Mustn't forget the bow ties." The Doctor wondered out loud. I nervously laughed. As much as we loved The Doctor, his fez and bow tie obsession can get a little out of control sometimes.

"Quick, lets burn down any shops that sell them." River whispered to me. I didn't know how to respond. When River says something like that, it's sometimes hard to understand what she meant it as- a joke, or a plan. With River, you never know. She used to be a trouble maker. From her days as a kid in grade school to her teenage years, she would always get in trouble. Not just at school. One time she was arrested for stealing a bus. But me being the good friend that I was, I bailed her out. I didn't know that the girl Rory and I would hang out with almost every day or share my 'dream' about The Doctor with was my daughter. It came as a shock to all of us.

There were cars on the roads and lights on in almost every store. There weren't many people in the park, just a few random pedestrians and the occasional couple making out.

"Where to Amy?" The Doctor asked. I thought about it for a moment. The Statue of Liberty? The Empire State Building? The Big Apple itself? _No we're in the Big Apple right now. Central Park is part of New York City, right?_ I couldn't think straight. I was hyped up on excitement until River ripped me away from my thoughts.

"How 'bout we hide the TARDIS and call it a day. We'll find a hotel and wait till tomorrow to explore Manhattan. "She suggested.

"But it's only eight o' three."

"Correction, eight o' nine." The Doctor said.

"We just got here!" I protested.

"Amy," Rory put a hand on my shoulder. "We should probably get some rest and then we'll explore tomorrow. I promise." I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but remember- you promised." The Doctor walked into the TARDIS, probably to hide it. If anyone saw a big blue police box from Britain during the fifties in the middle of Central Park, people would be suspicious. After a minute or so River, Rory and I watched as it started to fade. I glanced at my surroundings, noticing a teen carrying a skateboard in one arm. He had a backpack slung around his shoulder. He was on his cell.

"I'm going to get the eggs right now. I'll be home soon." He said. I found that odd. Why would someone be out late at night just to buy eggs? He looked over and noticed me staring at him. "Aunt May, I'll call you back." He walked over to me. "Excuse me miss, you look lost. Do you need directions?" I was about to respond- help would be nice- but as soon as I opened my mouth, The Doctor appeared.

"Well, I'll have to remember where I hid it, but other than that we're good to go." That was when he noticed the young man I was talking to. He took in the man's olive-green jacket, his messy brown hair, his black t-shirt, his jeans, and his eyes. His eyes were a dark shade of chocolate-brown that were probably lighter in the daylight. They looked amazing.

"Oh Doctor, this is…" I gestured my hand toward the man, realizing I didn't even know the young fella's name. Apparently, The Doctor did.

"Frank?" The Doctor asked stunned.

* * *

**(I still need to edit this, but I really wanted to post this Fic. I'll edit the rest later.) Here's the rest of the back story: I wanted to write a Doctor Who Fanfic because my best friend and I were talking about how funny it would be if The Doctor met Peter Parker from the new Spider-Man movie, The Amazing Spider-Man. It would be so funny because Andrew Garfield- who plays Peter Parker in TASM- was in two Doctor Who episodes. He played Frank in the episodes Daleks in Manhattan and Evolution of the Daleks and it would be so funny if the Doctor thought he was Frank. Anyways, my friend said "Someone should write a FanFic about that" and I legit said "Challenge Accepted" because we both watch How I Met Your Mother and Barney always says that. So that's my story of how I came up with the idea of writing a Doctor Who and Spider-Man crossover. Again, if I got anything wrong, PLEASE (KINDLY) TELL ME! I'll see if I can try to fix it. I'll update within 1-3 weeks.**

**Thank You :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Did You Forget

**Hello Everyone. First of all, I wanted to say thank you to my followers/favorites. I really didn't think anyone would actually read this because of the whole "I've only seen nine episodes of Doctor Who" situation. I actually watched three more episodes from the first season, so at least I know a little bit more. Rose is a pretty cool companion and the 9th Doctor isn't bad at all. I like him. Anyways, I was pretty excited to write this chapter and I finished it in a few days (I made a rough draft of this chapter before I put up the first one) which is something I usually have a hard time with. The song lyrics in this chapter is from ****Don't Forget**** by Demi Lavato. I kind of had a hard time figuring out what song I should have used for this chapter but I really like this song. Enjoy!**

**Reminder: If I get any information wrong, please tell me and I'll try to fix it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Did You Forget?**

**The Doctor's POV**

I managed to move the TARDIS into an abandoned ally without messing up time or arriving at a completely different location. It took a few minutes to find Amy, Rory, and River. When I eventually arrived I noticed a young lad talking to Amy. He looked seventeen. His hair was a tad messy and his clothing was different, but he looked exactly the same- minus the skateboard and the fresh looking bruise forming on his left cheek. "Frank?" The boy looked around, and then realized I was talking to him. "Don't you remember me? Well, of course, you won't. I look completely different while you look exactly the same- minus the clothing! And the skateboard! And the strange bruises. What have you been doing lately?" The boy stared at me with a blank expression.

"What?" He sounded confused.

"Come on Frank. I met you in Hooversville on the first of November in nineteen thirty. You were captured by the pig people and Daleks, along with Martha, but Tallulah's boyfriend, Lazlo, and I managed to save the two of you. Then the three of you- along with Tallulah- helped save not only Hooversville, but the state of New York too. Honestly, I thought you would have been dead by now since it was nineteen thirty, but you look like your still the same age! Probably younger! What did you do? Create a potion? Travel in time? Regenerate? No, but you couldn't have regenerated. You didn't show a single sign of someone capable of regenerating. So what was it that you did to make it to two thousand and twelve and still look the same? Are you a Ganger?" The boy still looked confused. Amy, Rory, and River looked puzzled as well.

"Wh-what?" The lad said. I sighed. _How can he not remember?_

"Come on Frank, you should remember that adventure. If you don't remember that, then you should at least remember me, The Doctor."

"Doctor who?" I smiled. _Oh I love the sound of that._

"The Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"The Doctor." The boy groaned in frustration.

"Doctor who?"

"The Doctor."

"DOCTOR WHO?" He sounded impatient, as if he thought I was playing games with him.

"The Doctor."

"I KNOW, but who?"

"The Doctor."

"No, what's your name?"

"The Doctor."

"I KNOW it's The Doctor, but…" He sighed in defeat. "Listen, I don't know if you're on crack or something, but I'll let you in on a little something. My name is Peter, NOT Frank. I was not from the nineteen thirties. I don't know who you are, or what a Dalek is. I don't know who Martha is, and I never met a guy named Laszlo or a girl named Tallulah."

"Oh please Frank, stop lying." He turned to Amy, Rory, and River.

"Is this guy for real?"

"Sucks, doesn't it?" River said.

"Listen Frank-"

"Peter." The boy interrupted,

"Fine. Listen 'Peter'," I put air quotes around his name. "If you're not Frank, did you at least have any relatives named Frank?" 'Peter' stood for a minute, thinking.

"I-I um, I don't know." He stuttered.

"Well then go to the library or ask your family or something. Do some research because you will defiantly see the resemblances between you and that Frank lad I mixed you up with." 'Peter' looked speechless.

"I um I have to go now. Nice meeting all of you?" He said the last part as a question, probably not sure if it was pleasant meeting us.

"Nice meeting you too." Rory replied.

"Hope to see you again soon!" I called out to the boy as he walked away. "Must be a Ganger." I muttered to myself. I turned back to the others, who were clearly not amused with what just happened. All expect for River. She was smiling. "What? Was it something I said?"

"You probably traumatized that kid for the rest of his life." River spoke with amusement in her voice.

"Doctor, you can't just go around telling people that they look like someone you met in the past! It freaks them out!" Amy warned me.

"I know, but he looked exactly like Frank. What next, we see a future version of Laszlo and Tallulah?"

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Rory mumbled loud enough for all of us to hear.

**Amy's POV:**

"No this wasn't " I exclaimed. I had finally made it to the city that never sleeps. I was finally going to walk on the ground that thousands of people have walked on. I wasn't going to leave now. "Just because we freaked out a random teen does not mean we have to leave!"

"It kind of does Amy." Rory interjected. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Rory. Can't we try to spend a few days with The Doctor and River without having to save the world or stop some creatures or aliens or any of the usual? Please? For me?" I begged. Rory thought about it for a minute or two.

"Fine, but only because I know how much you wanted to come here." I wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

"Amy," Rory sounded like he was suffocating. "I can't breathe!" I loosened my grip.

"Sorry."

"Can we please go? River and I made reservations for a hotel nearbye and I suggest that we showld go now." The Doctor whined. "I want to stay at a hotel that isn't haunted or anything of the likes. Or worse, infected with bedbugs." He joked. I giggled.

"All right." As we started to make our way toward the hotel, I noticed something on the rooftop of a building. It was a silhouette of a person. Thanks to the light given off from the moon, I was able to make out some of the silhouette's features. From the way the body was built, it looked like man. He was wearing a red and blue suit. He had a red mask on, covering his entire face. On his chest was a sort of symbol. Looking closely, I realized that the symbol was a spider. "Doctor?"

"Yes Amelia?" In the distance, police sirens were going crazy. I tried to ignore it.

"Look." As soon as I turned back to the figure, he was gone.

"Amy, there's nothing there." Rory pointed out.

"Well, thank you Captain Obvious." River muttered under her breath.

"I swear there was something- or someone- on the building just a second ago!"

"You're just imagining it." River replied.

"Amelia, you're probably tired. Too much excitement can wear someone out easily. Let's find ourselves a motel and when we do, you can get some rest." I said okay, deciding not to argue anymore. Besides, they were right. I was just tired. I was just imagining it. But when we started walking again, I saw the same masked man- I'm assuming it's a man- this time swinging over a few buildings. He was swinging near my direction. It look like he was using a thin string of rope to swing from rooftop to rooftop, but that was impossible. _How can someone use rope to swing over the buildings? An adhesive substance would probably work but that would leave a mess. What could that be?_ He landed on the side of the tall building- probably seventy feet- I was next to. I was a little worried for him, until he started to climb it like it was something he did every day. Maybe it _was_ something he did every day. He looked down and for a second, I was able to catch a glimpse of his masked face. His eyes were a dark shade of yellow which was so dark that I couldn't see his eyes. Even if I was standing an inch from him and looked into the eyes, I wouldn't be able to see the eyes underneath. The sirens started to fade into the opposite direction he was heading. He stopped for a second and then jumped off of the side wall. I watched as he shot something out from a device on his wrists and it landed on a nearby building. It didn't look like rope. From far away, it sort of looked like a strand of a… spider web!? _What the-?_ _How is it a web? Did he make that device? _He swung over to the other building so quietly that I would have missed him if I wasn't watching him. It seemed like the masked man was following the sound of the police sirens.

"Amelia?" The Doctor called from what seemed to be fifty feet away. "Are you okay? You stopped walking." I was about to tell him about the man again and how he was heading toward the crime scene when a thought occurred to me. _Maybe he's just trying to help the police._ _I shouldn't interfere with that._

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a wee tired." I said as I jogged to them.

"Well than keep up." The Doctor said. I could tell that they didn't believe me, but thankfully they didn't question me about it. During the rest of the walk on the way to the hotel we were silent. I was still thinking about that masked man I saw swinging above us just a few minutes ago.

* * *

**Did you guys like how I put in Peter's alter ego Spider-Man or how I described him. I'm sorry if the description Amy gave was unclear I kind of had a hard time figuring out how I was going to put him in. Reviews, suggestions, constructive criticism, comments or questions welcomed any time.**

**Expect update in 2-3 weeks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll put the Authors Note at the end of this chapter. The song for this chapter is 'Fix You' by Coldplay (LOVE that song)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: When You Try Your Best But You Don't Succeed**

**Gwen's POV**

It was Friday night and here I was in my room, typing up my essay for English and waiting. I glanced over at the clock.

_10:18._

I sighed. Peter was supposed to meet me in my room at nine thirty. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to make sure he was okay. He hasn't been coming with deep cuts or bullet wounds or anything like that since the night he stopped Doctor Connors from turning everyone in New York into lizards. It was also the night my dad died. I held back a sob. It's been two weeks since he died. My mom and brothers Phillip, Howard, and Simon and I had a rough time recovering from his death. We stuck together though. Phillip and Howard wouldn't get into their little arguments as much as they use to. Not that they used to argue a lot, they just haven't had an argument since dad died. I was mostly worried about Simon. He was the youngest- he was only in the fourth grade- and he shouldn't have to experience such a loss at such a young age. Simon took it bad and he still isn't over it- I don't think any of us will be for a long time- but he's not blaming anyone. Not even Spider-Man.

My thoughts trailed back to Peter. I felt bad for Peter. Ever since my dad died he's been blaming himself for it. I tell him it wasn't his fault and that my dad choose to help him, but he still believes that it was his fault my dad died. He doesn't understand that it was my dad's choice to go up to OSCORP's rooftop and help him. It wasn't Peter's fault.

I was ripped out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on my window. I didn't need to feel alarmed. There was only one person I know that uses the fire escape instead of the door. I ran over to my window and unlocked it.

"I almost thought you weren't coming."

"Sorry 'bout that. There's been a robbery, a drug smuggler, and a cat burglar. A legit cat burglar! What's wrong with people these days?" Peter said as he climbed through the window. He was still in his Spider-Man suit. He did have a few gashes on his face and arms, but nothing serious or in the need of medical attention. I noticed how the claw marks on the chest section of the suit weren't as noticeable as it was two weeks ago. He must have tried to sew it up.

"Yes of course you can come in my room." I did my best to mock Chandler from Friends. Peter blushed.

"Oh um sorry."

"I was just kidding. I don't even know why I said that." I could feel my face turning a bright red.

"You're probably tired." Peter glanced at the clock, noting how late it was. "Crap I was supposed to be home by nine. Aunt May is definably going to bring down my curfew by three hours."

"Why don't you stay here for the night?" I suggested.

"What if your mom sees me?"

"She went to a friend's house in Connecticut so she won't be back 'till Monday. Howard and Simon are at my grandma's house and Phillip is staying at a friend's house."

"Your here all alone?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind." He thought about it for a minute.

"All right, but I'll have to call Aunt May and tell her I stayed here so we can study for math." I nodded. When he left I started to get dressed in an old t-shirt I found in my drawer and some comfy pants. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail. Peter came back about thirty seconds after I was done. "She said I could stay but only because she doesn't think we'll do anything stupid." I smiled. May Parker was the only family Peter had left. She is such a lovely woman. Peter sure was lucky to have an aunt like her.

"Aren't you gonna get out of that suit? It looks a little uncomfortable." He shrugged.

"I'm used to it."

"I'll get you something else to wear." Before he could protest, I walked out of my room and into one I haven't been in for a long time; my parents room. The last time I was here was the night my dad died. My brothers and I where comforting our mom that night. It was so weird going in there again, knowing that there used to be a happily married couple here. Now it's empty. Sure, there where pictures of us and them on various occasions, and there was still laundry baskets filled to the brim with clean clothes, but it felt empty without my dad. I opened up one of his drawers and found a shirt and pajama pants. I walked back to Peter, who was sitting on my chair.

"Thanks." He said as I handed him the clothes. I turned away as he started to take off the suit. "You should have seen it out there it was a great night for criminals. There was barely anyone out on the streets. Although, there was a small group of people- four I think- in the Central Park who sounded like they came from Britain and Scotland. This one guy though sounded like he should be placed in a mental institute."

"Why?" I asked, my back still turned to the wall.

"Well for starters, he thought I was a man named Frank from nineteen thirty and he calls himself 'the Doctor'. I would ask him 'Doctor who?' and he would just respond with 'the Doctor.' It was crazy."

"That's strange." I turned back to face him. The clothes looked baggy on him. They were a little long but it would be fine to sleep in. "Maybe he was in a mental institute before."

"Maybe, but you know what the weirdest thing is?" He sat down on my bed and paused for a moment, as if he was trying to find the right words to say. "I feel like I heard of the name before. Not like the occupation or a physiatrist or any of that, but the name 'The Doctor'."

"Yeah now that you mention it, the name sounds familiar." I said, sitting down next to him. I do remember hearing that name before, but where?

"We can figure this out later. Right now we should probably get some rest." Peter yawned.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow." I agreed. I pulled up the sheets and crawled under them.

"Oh um do you have a sleeping bag or something I could use?"

"I don't think so. Phillip took our only one. You can use my bed for tonight." I offered. He muttered an okay and slipped in.

"Night." He said.

"Night."

I couldn't fall asleep that night. I was too busy thinking about the mysterious man who I've heard of before but I don't remember where or when.

**Rory's POV:**

We finally got to the Hotel River and The Doctor made reservations for. I looked at my watch. 10:47. It took a while for us to get here. Then again, we had to go all the way back to the ally near Central Park just to get our suitcases out of the TARDIS.

"All right! Amy, Rory, this way!" The Doctor yelled across the room, earning himself a few glares from the other guests.

"Is he going to act like this the whole time?" I asked Amy.

"Rory, it's The Doctor. The man who can travel in time and space, has a sonic screwdriver and thinks bow ties are cool." Amy said.

"Hey, bow ties are cool!" The Doctor yelled from across the room.

"Shut up!" One of the guests yelled from the side where The Doctor was.

"Way to go sweetie." River mumbled. I looked at the hotel brochure. _Eidolon Vitality_ was the name of the hotel.

"Hey Doctor." I walked over to him. "What does this mean?" He smiled.

"Eidolon is just a fancy word for a spirit-image of a living or dead person- or phantom- and vitality is another word for energy. Put those together and you get 'phantom energy'."

I wrinkled my brow. "Phantom energy? That's a stupid name."

The Doctor ignored my remark. "Rumor has it that this hotel was built many centuries ago by ghosts who wanted to take over the human race."

"How would they do that?" Amy's voice, laced with curiosity, came from behind me.

"Well, they would find someone with either a smart mind or a strong heart. Then they would take out the soul, leaving the brain and heart in the body. While they live in your body, your soul gets sent to their world, which is simply your reflection in the mirror. In their world, you'll still look like the you from your world, but you're not you. They're you." He chuckled. "It's always your kind, the human race the supernatural creatures are after. You guys are irresistible to the supernatural beings."

"Wait, our reflection is actually them?" Amy asked.

"Well, sometimes it can be. Sometimes the reflection is you, sometimes it's the ghost or rather Eidolons. They like to be called the Eidolons."

"Why?"

"Because 'ghost' or 'phantom' is just to mainstream." He noticed Amy's expression plastered on her face. "I guess I'm never saying that again."

"You guessed correctly." She said.

"Doctor, we've seen a lot of supernatural events happen, but your story sounds made up. Or that it came out of a low-budget horror movie." I said

"Of course it's not made up! You honestly believe that after all the creatures we met- the Silence, Prisoner Zero, and the Siren just to name a few- I would make up a story about this?" He did have a fair point. The Doctor wouldn't lie about something that has a superstitious element to it.

"It still sounds like a story."

"I believe it." Amy said.

"Of course you would. After all, he's your raggedy doctor!" I yelled.

"Oy!"

"Calm down the two of you!" River said.

"Sorry, I'm just-"

"Tired." Amy finished.

"Well then, let's get a move on shall we?" The Doctor grabbed River's suitcase and headed towards the elevator.

"Thanks sweetie." She smiled and grabbed her other bag and followed him to the elevator. "Meet us in five minutes on the third floor, room 66." She called out to us as the elevator doors closed. I turned back to Amy. Her jaw was clenched.

"Ames..."

"Yeah?" Amy continued to look at the elevator that The Doctor and River used.

"I-I'm sorry about what I said before. I didn't mean it." She nodded.

"It's fine." I knew better than that. Whenever someone- in this case Amy-says their fine, their not. But maybe she didn't want to talk about it right now.

"We should probably go to our room."

"Yeah. By the way, we're sharing a room with The Doctor and River." I groaned loudly.

"I have to listen to River calling The Doctor 'sweetie' all night and The Doctor compare the hotel beds to bunk beds?" Amy giggled.

"Afraid so." We grabbed our bags and headed toward the elevator. On the way there I heard someone behind me.

_"Help us." _I spun around, only to see that no one was there. _Very funny Amy._

"Rory? Are you alright?" Amy's voice came from behind me. She was in the elevator shaft, waiting for me. I jogged over to her, successfully dodging an elderly couple and a bellhop.

"Did you ask for help?"

"No, I asked if you were alright." _Okay, now that's a little odd. _

"Oh, um I just thought that you asked me for help."

"Rory, are you sure your okay?" Amy sounded concerned. I was about to respond when the elevator shaft next to us opened up. The Doctor walked out.

"Oy! It's been ten minutes! I told you guys to meet us in the room in five minutes!" More guests glared at him.

"That's what you said to me fifteen years ago." Amy retorted. I smiled. _Gotta love Amy's sharp wit. _The Doctor open his mouth to respond to Amy's quick remark when she said "gotta go Doctor, we promised we'd be up in five minutes," and pressed the button to go up. The door closed in his face.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Because," Amy said with a playful smile on her face "I wanted to." The door slid open. As Amy and I made our way to the hotel room, I was pretty sure I could hear a voice. The same one from the lobby.

_"Save us"_ it cried.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Did you guys like the name for the Hotel? I won't say anything else about what I'm going to write about next (Spoilers) but I will tell you that I'm going to make up a villain for this story. If I make a sequel I'll probably put in the Daleks or Weeping Angels, but for this one I decided to create my own villain that might have the same characteristics of a character or enemy in Doctor Who but I don't know I'm only on season 4 and I saw a few episodes with 11. I also asked my friend who is a die-hard whovian if she could read my story and give me feedback about it so if I get any information messed up, then she'll help me fix it. I'll update soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The song for this chapter is Ave Maria by P!nk. I thought of some other songs but they fit other chapters more so I chose this one. **

**AN: I've never read any Spider-Man comics or seen the Sami trilogy (whaaaaaaaaat!) so I don't know what happened to Peter between birth and becoming Spider-Man so I just improvised on a few things (this Authors Note was probably unnecessary but I'm putting it up just in case some one says "but this never happened"). Also, beware! This chapter's gonna get weird. Anyways, enough of me talking. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: I Need You To Tell Me Child Be Still**

**Peter's POV: **

The air was filled with the smell of crisp leafs and fresh pumpkins. The trees were becoming a dark shade of red and yellow. I sat on the swings, kicking my legs back and forth. I was probably seven. Aunt May let me go to the park with one of my friends-I couldn't remember his name since we haven't spoken a word to each other since the fourth grade- and his mom. My friend went to slides with his mom and I stayed at the swings, waiting for them to come back. Suddenly, a tall man wearing a tweed jacket ran up to me. He was breathing heavily and coughing, like he's been running away from someone for hours.

"Oh thank God! Your here! I thought I might have appeared in the wrong time! Well, I was hoping you were older- probably sixteen would have been the best option- but this will do." He bent down so that he was at eye level with me. "Listen closely, I don't have much time. She's going a little crazy after what happened. Just please remember this-you'll need it soon: where ever you are and whatever happens to you, help will come. You just need to be patient. Try to find a weakness or something. Also, never run away when you're scared. Rule number 7." Confused- and a little scared- by what he meant, I looked up at him.

"Who are you?"

"That's not important. What's important is that you don't forget what I just told you. You'll need to remember that." He sounded serious and tired. I noticed he had some soot on his face. It was very light and barely visible, but since he was close to me I could see it.

"What do you mean by that? Why would I need help? Who are you?" I asked. The man looked behind him, and then looked back at me.

"You'll understand one day. Now, don't forget what I just told you. Ever." He whispered to me. It was then I looked behind him.

I didn't notice the girl with frizzy blond hair and hazel eyes standing behind him until now. She looked familiar. She looked at her watch and then at the man. It seemed like she was in a hurry and needed to leave. I looked back up at the man. He was running toward the woman. He grabbed her wrist and ran off with her. The man also looked familiar. Tweed coat, suspenders, messy brown hair, and a red bow tie.

* * *

"Peter, are you okay?" Gwen asked as pressed the button on the elevator that sends us to the first floor. She suggested that we should do what normal couples would do and go out for lunch later this afternoon. It was only eight o'clock so we decided to go to the library to study for a calculus test and then grab a bite to eat.

"Yeah I just had a weird dream last night." I replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She sounded concerned.  
"Well it actually wasn't a dream. It was more like a flashback. Like something I forgot about until now. It was when I was seven. I was with my friend at the playground. He was playing on the slides while I stayed on the swings. Out of nowhere a random man came up to me and told me something about how help would eventually come for me and that I should never run away when I'm scared." The doors slid open and we walked out. I saw the doorman that I argued with the first time I went over to Gwen's apartment. He watched us walked by, looking puzzled, possibly wondering how I managed to get into the building without him noticing me.

"That's weird. Why would you remember it now?" She wondered out loud.

"I don't know." It was strange, considering that the man looked familiar. I couldn't think of where or when I saw him, but I defiantly seen him before. "So uh did you remember to get your textbook?" I asked, switching to another topic.

"Yeah it's in my bag." She replied. We started walking to the library. "Let's just hope we don't run into any trouble on the way there."

"What like more giant lizards or criminals?"

"No. The trouble I'm thinking of is more like Flash or someone who is against Spider-Man or giant lizards."

"I think we'll have a better chance of running into giant lizards than Flash at the library." I joked. "Besides, he's not that bad anymore."

"Yeah but if he's with his group of friends then he'd probably act like a jerk."

"Again-better chance of giant lizards arriving at the library."

"Well, let's just hope that nothing too crazy happens today." She looked over at me. "You need a break from all this. Just for a day." She muttered as we walked up the stairs to the library.

"Yeah, just for a day." I repeated.

* * *

**Amy's POV:**

_"Amelia." _I sat up in my bed.

"Hello?"

_"Amelia." _

"Who's there?"

_"Help us."_ The voice cried out.

"Rory, stop it."

_"You can help us Amelia Pond. You can save us."_

"Who's us?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steadied.

_"Look in the mirror."_

"What?"

_"The mirror. Look in it."_ I climbed out of the bed.

"Rory, this isn't funny."

_"Look in the mirror."_ I walked over to the mirror. I looked in it. There was a girl with light brown eyes and long red hair. Nothing out of place.

"Ha ha. Very funny Rory." I turned to the bed I was sleeping on just a moment ago, only to find Rory's spot empty. The bed that River and The Doctor shared was also empty. "Rory?" There was no response. "River? Doctor?"

"Hello Amelia." A woman's voice came from behind me. It sounded familiar. Too familiar. _No it can't be._ I spun around and to my dismay came face to face with a girl who had light brown eyes and long red hair.

"Who are you?" I asked. A evil smile crawled upon her face.

"You." I was about to ask her 'what the hell do you mean' when she lunged at me

* * *

"Amelia?" I heard a man's voice call out my name. The Doctor. "Amelia wake up!"

"Oh God is she okay?" Another male. Rory.

"Amy wake up!" River. I felt a hand- a warm and soft hand- slap me across my face. _Ow_.

"Wha-" I sprang upwards from my bed, fully awake now. River, Rory, and The Doctor were gathered over my bed, concern spreading on their faces. "Ow, River you didn't have to hit me so hard."

"Well then why didn't you wake up? We've been calling your name for five minutes and you didn't respond! "She snapped.

"What happened?" I asked. Rory sat down on the bed, looking a little worried.

"Uh you were talking in your sleep. At first you were just mumbling, but then you got louder. You kept on asking 'who are you' and at one point you screamed." My dream- well, more like nightmare- from last night flashed through my mind. The empty beds, the voices, the girl who looked like me.

"Are you okay Amy?" River asked gently. I nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a nightmare that's all." It felt like a nightmare, but at the same time it didn't.

"Amy, are you sure you're alright? The Doctor asked. I nodded. "Okay then." He walked over to the windows and pulled the shades up. I didn't notice that the Doctor was dressed up in his usual getup until now. Rory was even dressed. A dark blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and his favorite white sneakers. "So, I know what we should do. There's a complimentary breakfast going on from six to ten. Right now it's eight so we should probably go get something to eat before all the good food is out. I'll have to try the bacon. Hopefully it'll be better than Amy's poison bacon."

"Oy! That was years ago!"

"Well sorry Amy but I'm pretty sure your bacon was expired. It tasted like rubbish." I rolled my eyes.

"You were still regenerating." I pointed out.

"Still, bacon shouldn't taste that bad. Where was I going with this? Oh yes! If you guys want to go to the breakfast you'll have to get ready now and-"

"Actually Doctor," Rory interrupted, "Amy and I were going to see if there was a cafe around here. We were going to get breakfast together." The Doctor looked at Rory, then me, then back to Rory.

"No problem Rory. Just wait a minute for River to get ready and then we'll be on our way." I glanced over at Rory.

"Actually Doctor, Rory and I were going to get breakfast together. Just me and him." The Doctor stared at us.

"Oh, uh yeah you guys should go. River and I will go to the buffet. Right River?"

"Actually, I was going to go with Amy and Rory." I looked over at Rory. He mouthed "no".

"Uh River, as much as Rory and I enjoy your company, we were-"

"I know I was just kidding." She looked at The Doctor. "But if you cause any trouble, I swear to God I'll-"

"Maybe you guys should discuss this over breakfast." I said, hoping to avoid whatever River was going to say.

"Okay, well then, off we go!" The Doctor said a bit too loud. We heard the person staying in the room right next to us smack the wall.

"Shut up! It's eight in the morning! What the hell is wrong with you people?"

"Wow, humans these days." The Doctor said.

"Come on sweetie, before he decides to call security on us." River grabbed his hand and pulled him out. "We'll meet up with you two soon!" She called from down the hall. Rory and I waved goodbye. As soon as they left, I ran to the drawers and quickly threw together jeans and a plaid shirt with combat boots. After washing my face and brushing my teeth, I walked over to my nightstand to get my purse.

"Where do you want to go?" Rory asked.

"Hmmm... Well, how 'bout we grab a bagel from Dunking Doughnuts and then we'll check out the shops?"

"All right. And then we'll grab some lunch."

"Really?" I wrinkled my nose. "Going out for breakfast and lunch?"

"Well, it's either that or watch River flirt and threaten to kill The Doctor all day." He replied. I thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah, we should probably get going." He patted my head.

"Good choice." I resisted the urge to smile.

"Don't pat my head. I'm not a dog."

"Fine." We walked out of the room and started talking about places we should go to when I heard a voice.

_"Help us." _I spun around. No one was there.

"Rory?"

"Yeah?" He sounded a little worried.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah. That sounded exactly like the voices I heard last night. What was that?"

"I don't know. You don't think that's creature The Doctor was telling us about, do you?" I whispered.

"Of course not Ames. It could've been a TV or someone messing with us. Or we're probably just imagining things."

"Yeah, we just imagined it." I agreed, but I didn't believe it. He didn't sound very confident, and I don't think we would both just imagine hearing those voices at the same time. "Come on, we should get there by eight thirty then go shopping."

"Okay but we should go to Best Buy first."

"Why?"

"Cuz they probably sell Star Wars there." I groaned.

"Not the Star Wars faze again!"

"Oh yeah and this time, you'll have to watch all of them with me."

"No!" He chuckled.

"Come on it's a good movie. You'll probably like the ones with Natalie Portman in them. Not as good as the original, but it still is mind blowing. There's The Phantoms Menace, Attack of the Clones, and Revenge of the Sith which are prequels to the first three movies- A New Hope, The Empire Strikes Back, and Return of the Jedi." I covered my ears.

"Stop it!" I whined. We were arguing and laughing the entire way down. I laughed so hard at one point, I almost missed the voice whisper _"save us"._

* * *

**So yeah that's my chapter. Pretty weird right? Anyways it took me a while to update this because my school thinks it's a great idea to give us more homework before finals (which I think is in three weeks I can't remember) so after school is done I'll be updating faster. Oh by the way, did you guys like it? Did you think it was weird? Did you just absolutely hate it? Please tell me. And for those of you that's thinking "when the hell is Peter and Gwen going to meet The Doctor, Amy, Rory, and River?" well "spoilers" it will happen within the next two chapters (I won't say which one, but it will happen in one of those two).**


End file.
